Under the moon
by cloudy mind
Summary: Athrun is looking for Cagalli and they end up dancing and reaviling to each other their feelings but will fate permit then to be together? AxC
1. Chapter 1

Author: I just like writing… Just a short fic

* * *

Chapter 1 Dance under the stars

Athrun was walking around the Attha mansion looking for well… the princess. Athrun Zala, the bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha has once again lost the princess in her home. He sighed; he has been looking for her since… the whole afternoon. It was already ten in the evening and he still can't find the princess.

He was now in the ball room of the Attha mansion again, scanning the empty room he sighed again. The room was dark except for the dim light that the moon brought. Then something caught his eyes, the glass doors that lead to a small garden.

The light blue curtains danced when the soft wind passed by then he saw her.

There staring at the cloudless sky still wearing the light green dress she was forced I to this morning. He looked at her from where he was standing. Her beauty shone against the dim light from the moon. She looked like a goddess, her hair softly blown away by the soft breeze.

Athrun slowly approached her and tapped her shoulder.

She slightly jumped and looked at him "You really plan to kill me?" she asked sending a glare then turned away.

"Where were you the whole afternoon?" he asked

She looked at him again "bleh…" she answered sticking her tongue out at him. "I was here…" she finally answered.

He raised an eyebrow showing disbelief

"Really?" he asked a small smile crawled to his lips "The princess of Orb has been here the whole afternoon?"

"Shut up Athrun!" she retorted "And stop calling me princess!" And looked away again.

Athrun just looked at her and cleared his throat, getting Cagalli's attention. She looked at him and he bowed just like what a prince would do.

"Would you want to dance?" he asked

"Eh?" she was a bit shocked but of course a dance with her prince wouldn't hurt so she curtsy and took his hand.

They danced in a slow imaginary beat under the moonlight both looking deeply into each others eyes, her beautiful amber ones with his intense emerald ones.

They both had loving smiles that lay on their lips. Athrun slowly twirled Cagalli and pulled her back into his arms pulling her close to him. She placed her arms around his nape moving a bit more closely.

They danced towards the small garden where in the middle was a small fountain where the water spilled from a goddess' pot sounded relaxing. He placed his hands on her waist swaying slowly their eyes still locked together.

Athrun's POV

I ever knew that looking for her was going to end up like this but I must really say that she looks very beautiful.

She always is.

Her eyes where I often find myself lost in are strong yet soft. Her everlasting flame in these eyes full of determination, love, understanding, passion and bravery.

I never intended to fall in love with her, yet in the end I did I never knew how, never knew when and I don't really mind because now she's in my arms and in my heart.

I love her, I really do

END

They stopped dancing and sat by the fountain.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called

Well the real reason she was hiding was because she was quite in a deep thought. She had something bottled up inside her. That she loved him.

She loved Athrun all her heart yet she was afraid of rejection.

Even if she was the goddess of Victory, the war princess she still had a weakness and that was LOVE

"Hm?" he looked at her "What is it Cagalli?" he asked

Athrun loved her and his love for her keeps on growing yet he can't even tell her how he felt. Why? Even he can't answer that.

Maybe because everyone is blinded by love.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore she needs to tell him. She turned to him with much determination, taking a deep breathe she gathered all her courage

"Athrun I… I…." she started

END

* * *

Author: I just felt like writing that's all and anyway in my other fic (Path in life) the update is near. Sorry to keep you guys waiting because my documents went crazy and it got lost in the computer and got deleted anyways I'll update real soon!

For this fic is it to fast? Or weird I need at least 10 reviews if I'm going to write the next chapter… and if ever there are 10 reviews I promise a longer chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Forbidden Kiss

* * *

"Athrun I…" Cagalli started confused with her own thoughts

"Cagalli?" Athrun worriedly called

Cagalli took a deep breathe and face Athrun

"Athrun I… I love you" she said

Athrun was shocked she loved him? Well his heart was jumping for joy. He could believe it. There was a long moment of silence, Athrun noticed that Cagalli was silently crying.

"I was afraid of this" Cagalli thought trying to hold back her tears.

Athrun looked more confused now, remembering that he should never let women wait.

"Don't cry" Atrhun said hugging Cagalli "Because I love you too"

Cagalli looked at Athrun, pearly tears flowed down her cheeks and little by little their faces inching closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

A kiss of true love under the moonlight.

-----------------------

2 days later…

Our dear princess was forced to wear a red tube dress by Merna and was forced to wear make-up.

"I can't believe this!" Cagalli cursed the stupid heels, cooling down when she saw Athrun or rather Alex, her bodyguard waiting for her.

"You look beautiful" Athrun commented making Cagalli blush. Her hair was tied up with a rose to accent it, wearing a graceful red dress that reaches her ankle with floral designs.

They both entered the limo and drove to the venue where the political party was being held. Once they got there politicians started to greet and talk to Cagalli, bombarding her with questions and how was Orb…

When some attention where drawn away from her, she retreated to a less crowded place with Athrun.

"Want a drink?" Athrun asked noticing Cagalli massaging her throat.

"Thanks, water would do" Cagalli replied and Athrun headed to the bar, little did he know that a purple freak was with his princess.

"Hello there my dear" Yunna greeted.

"Not him" Cagalli thought 'What do you want?" Cagalli rudely asked shooting him a glare but Yunna didn't seem to mind at all.

Then out of the blue Yunna grabbed Cagalli's shoulder and pinned her in the wall, holding her tightly to make sure she wasn't going to escape and he crushed his (disgusting) lips into hers.

Cagalli struggled against his grasps but he pressed tighter on her shoulders. Feelings of anger, pain and shame was forming inside of Cagalli. Little tears falling from her eyes as she fought Yunna.

Cagalli heard claps from people but she feared Athrun saw this scene, and he did. He almost dropped the glass he was holding yet he couldn't help but notice Cagalli was tearing.

At last Yunna broke free and Cagalli ran away not minding the people she bumped in to. Athrun followed. Their trip back to the Attha estate was so quite. Athrun looked at Cagalli who was silently crying. When they got home both of them went to their rooms.

(Cagalli washed her mouth like hell!)

Athrun tossed and turned he could help but feel uneasy because he left Cagalli like that all in pain.

He rose up from his bed and planned to go to Cagalli's room.

And now there he is, standing in front of a white door, his sensitive ears could hear Cagalli crying. He frowned, anger toward a certain purple haired freak growing inside of him.

Slowly he opened the door, quite surprised that it was unlocked. He slipped inside and closed the door with a soft click. Cagalli noticing a presence quickly sat up and saw Athrun, she softly gasped and looked down. How could she face him now after what had happen?

"Cagalli" Athrun softly called sitting by her bed and pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't cry" he said, not that he wasn't affected by the scene earlier but it just pains him to see his princess cry.

"Athrun" Cagalli softly called and raised her head, pearly tears flowing from her beautiful golden eyes. "Forgive me…" she said burying her head on Athrun's chest and slightly crying.

"Don't worry" Athrun said tightening their embrace.

Then they were laying side by side, together.

"Does he really love me?" Cagalli asked herself "Or is he just making me feel better?" questions flooded in her mind but she decided not to dwell on them but instead fall asleep in Athrun's arms.

The next day…

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of the sleeping coordinator beside her. Feeling his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She brushed the blue strands of hair covering his face then he started to open his eyes.

"Your awake already?" he asked sleepily. Cagalli just nooded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" she whispered after a few seconds he answered "I love you too"

"Come on its time to get up" Cagalli said as she eased out of Athrun's arms and went to the bathroom and Athrun did the same.

And they ate and did their daily routine, Cagalli was busy doing her paper work and Athrun busy doing his thing. But Cagalli can't help but feel insecure about Athrun's feelings towards her when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cagalli" a sweet voice that defiantly belonged to Lacus greeted her

"Oh Lacus! How are you" Cagalli asked

"I'm fine thank you how about you?" she asked

"Busy as always" Cagalli answered "Any reason why you called this early?" Cagalli asked

"Oh yes!" Lacus answered happily "Kira and I would be getting married in three months!" Lacus announced

"At last my brother build up his courage to ask you" Cagalli giggled then a picture of Athrun flashed in her mind.

"He has" Lacus also giggled but then silence followed

"Is anything wrong Cagalli?" Lacus asked

"Eh? Oh…" Cagalli frowned "Could you give me some advice?" Cagalli asked

"Sure what's the matter?" Lacus asked

"Its Athrun" Cagalli answered "There was an incident last night and I'm starting to doubt his…" Cagalli explained trying to find the right words.

"His love?" Lacus finished for Cagalli and the blonde girl made an approving sound.

"Well its in your hands if you'd doubt him or believe him and it's also in your hands to find a way to secure yourself " Lacus answered

"Okay thanks" Cagalli said before they hung up.

"She what?" Athrun asked himself, unfortunately he heard a part of their conversation, he looked at the blonde girl that sighed and started reading the documents on her table again.

"Yunna!" Athrun clenched his fist as his anger toward that rat grew, it was because of him this was happening!

END

* * *

Author: So what do you think? Sorry if Yunna has to kiss Cagalli I had to do it…

Sorry for the long wait because last night I was to update but my internet connection got busted! So here is the second chappie!

Read and Review!


End file.
